Secret Ninja Force
}} The Secret Ninja Force (also known as the Ninja) are a team of young master builders brought together by Master Wu to protect Ninjago Island from the forces of evil. Their base is aboard the Destiny's Bounty and they are the main protagonists of The LEGO Ninjago Movie. History The LEGO Ninjago Movie The Secret Ninja Force fought Lord Garmadon and his Shark Army, using their mechs in battle. After their battled, they return to their base and meet up with Master Wu. Master Wu then told them that they are not real Ninja if they only used mechs and machines. Wu then tells them about their elemental powers that which they can achieve as a Ninja. The Ninja then faced Meowthra, who defeated them (after Lloyd unleashed the Ultimate Weapon) and allow Garmadon to rule Ninjago. The Ninja and Master Wu then went to go look for the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon to stop Meowthra. On their way, they battled Garmadon and lost Master Wu. With no other choice, they work with Garmadon in efforts to stop Meowthra and save Ninjago. When they reached to the temple and found the weapon, Garmadon betrayed them and takes the weapon and locked them in the temple and then return to Ninjago. As the temple collasped, Lloyd then tell them that they need to unlock their powers in order to escaped which, they successfully do so. As they fall off a cliff, Master Wu return on the Destiny's Bounty and saved them from falling. Once they have been saved, they then return to Ninjago to stop Garamdon. After arriving to Ninjago, they battled the Shark Army, using their powers to defeat them. When Garamadon was eaten by Meowthra, Lloyd stepped in and calmed Meowthra down and then talked to Garamdon, saying that he forgives him and apologizes. Garmadon cries fiery tears, which causes Meowthra to spit him out. After they saved the world, the team celebrates while Lloyd is hailed as a hero. Members Teacher *Master Wu Ninja *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Leader) *Kai (Fire Ninja) *Nya (Water Ninja) *Jay (Lightning Ninja) *Zane (Ice Ninja) *Cole (Earth Ninja) Allies *Koko (Lloyd's mother, Lady Iron Dragon) *Lord Garmadon (Lloyd's father; reformed) Abilities The Secret Ninja Force are skilled martial artists and are trained in the way of the ninja. Like their TV show counterparts, each of the Ninja have Elemental Powers that give them amazing abilities over the elements. Additionally, they are master builders. Elements *Green (Lloyd) *Fire (Kai) *Water (Nya) *Lightning (Jay) *Ice (Zane) *Earth (Cole) Mechs The Secret Ninja Force have amazing Ninja vehicles with incredible abilities. *Green Ninja Mech Dragon (Lloyd) *Fire Mech (Kai) *Water Strider Mech (Nya) *Lightning Jet (Jay) *Ice Tank (Zane) *Quake Mech (Cole) Weapons The Secret Ninja Force all have their own Ninja Weapons that they use in battles. *Sword (Lloyd) *Katanas (Kai) *Spear (Nya) *Flail (Jay) *Bow and Arrow (Zane) *Hammer (Cole) Notes *Unlike their TV show counterparts, these versions are high school students and keep their identities a secret from others. *The Secret Ninja Force make a great reference for the Power Rangers. They used to have mechs similar to the Rangers' zords, has six members like some teams of rangers have, and has powers that used in battle much like the Rangers do. *In the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, the Ninja have different appearances similar to their movie counterparts. *The uniforms of the Ninja are much more personalized and distinct, rather than everyone's outfits subscribing to a similar theme and color-coding; Cole's outfit, for example, lacks sleeves, Zane's outfit has a more technological vibe, and Nya's outfit features a samurai skirt and has a more warrior-like aesthetic. Gallery Secret Ninja Force Unknown-15.png|Lloyd Unknown-7.png|Kai Unknown-8.png|Nya Unknown-5.png|Jay Unknown-4.png|Cole Unknown-6.png|Zane Teacher Moviewu.png|Master Wu Allies TLNMCGIKoko.png|Koko Garmadonmovie.png|Lord Garmadon Group TLNMNinja Teenagers.jpeg|The Secret Ninja Force as high school students TLNMCGINinja.png|The Secret Ninja Force with Master Wu TLNM Meowthra Poster.jpeg TLNM Ninja Poster3.jpeg TLNM City Poster.jpeg TLNM Book1.jpeg TLNM Sticker Book.png TLNM City Poster2.jpeg CGISceret Ninja Force.png TLNMNinja Force Minifigures.jpeg TLNMBookNinja.jpg TLNMVGNinja.jpg TLNMNinjaForce.jpg TLNMVGNinja Force.jpg TLNMSecret Ninja Force.jpg Ninjago Ninja Teens.jpeg TLNM Picture.png TLNM Cast.jpg In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.58.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.30.08 PM.png|"Can I have a bathroom pass?" Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.30.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.31.56 PM.png|The Secret Ninja Force trying to blend in the shadows Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.34.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.34.59 PM.png|With Garmadon. Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 5.03.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.40.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 2.00.03 PM.png|"Ninja, go!" Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.48.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.46.43 PM.png|The Secret Ninja Force trying to save Lloyd Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.46.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.45.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.43.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.43.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.35.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.33.06 PM.png|. . . We'll work on posing later. Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.55.38 PM.png|When the Master's away, the video games are played! Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.55.54 PM.png|Never mind, he's back. Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.54.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.48.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.48.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.47.58 PM.png IMG 1306.PNG IMG 1304.PNG IMG 1310.PNG TLNM Ninja Force.jpeg|The Secret Ninja Force with their Ninja Weapons TLNM Ninja Training.jpeg Now I FOUND MY PLACE.JPG WE GOT THE POWER!.JPG|The Secret Ninja Force training to unlock their powers Capture 13.JPG Capture 24.JPG Capture 22.JPG Capture 9.JPG NINJAS.png 24.JPG 25.JPG 30.JPG|The Secret Ninja Force reconcile their friendship with Lloyd 26.JPG TLNMWater Walking.jpeg TLNM 1.png TLNM Ninja Force & Wu.jpg TLNM Ninja Force Are Ready.jpg TLNM Ninja Force & Garmadon.jpg 20181227_165609.jpg De:Geheime Ninja Force Category:Ninjago Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Elemental masters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Secret ninja force Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Green